Long Time, No See Snowflake
by UniqueBlue
Summary: A Week after Arendelle got thawed thanks to Anna's act of true love. Things have been going great for the two sisters. But Elsa feels like something isn't really finished. When A Childhood friend of the girls comes by for an unexpected visit, That feeling inside of her has changed.


Elsa sighed as she stood near the balcony outside of her room. Everything was back to normal since she returned to her kingdom. Her and Anna reunited and rekindled their relationship. She was now comfortable with her ice powers.

But some reason, she felt like something was missing, like something just needed to be filled in that extra hole she didn't know was empty.

"Elsa?"

She turned around and it was her lovely sister Anna.

"Hello Anna" she responded back with a small smile.

Anna had a worried look on her face. "Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I'm fine" Elsa replied.

"You missed dinner tonight. Kristoff baked a turkey buuut... He kinda burned it pretty bad, sooo we had roast beef with mashed potatoes and... Uh... OH! Asparagus!"

"That sounds delicious Anna. But I don't think I feel hungry right now. I need some alone time to myself right now. I have a lot on my mind"

Anna slightly frowned. She walked up closer to her. "Elsa? Please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing my sister looking down like this"

Elsa sighed and started to say, "Anna?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you ever feel like that something is... Missing? Like something hasn't been filled yet?" Elsa asked.

"No, Elsa. Not at all. And besides, I don't understand why you feel that way when we have everything! Including each other" Anna smiled softly.

Elsa smiled back, "Oh Anna. You're so sweet. And I understand what you are saying but... Oh I don't know"

Anna slightly frowned again. "Oh! Um okay! I just, hehe, leave you alone" she said as she was heading out the room.

"Okay, Thank you Anna for understanding and trying to cheer me up"

"That's what sisters are for"

They both smiled at each other. "Goodnight Elsa"

"Goodnight Anna. I love you"

"I love you too sis"

She walked out of the room, leaving her sister alone by herself like Elsa wanted at the moment.

Three seconds later, Anna showed up again. "Elsa!"

"Yes?" Elsa replied turning around to see what her sister wanted.

"There's a chocolate cake downstairs-"

Elsa cut her off. "That Kristoff baked"

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Asked Anna confused.

"Hello!? It's Kristoff!"

"Oh yeah! That makes sense"

They both giggled at the joke. "Well goodnight again, Elsa"

Elsa giggled. "Goodnight to you again, Anna"

With that, she left her sister's room. Elsa suddenly yawned. It was time for her to hit the hay. "I better go bed" she said to herself. Just when she was about to leave her balcony...

"Snowflake?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

She gasped and slowly turned around. "J-Jack?"

When she fully turned around, she saw a young boy who looked about to be in his teens. He had snow white hair, blue eyes, brown pants that stopped above his ankles, and a blue hoodie.

And after all these years... He has finally showed up. Elsa and Anna have known him since they were little kids. They used to play outside with him and have snowball fights too. They have told their parents about him but as they expected... They thought of Jack as just an imaginary friend but to them, he was just more than that.

He was their best friend, like a big brother to them. But right up to the accident with Anna, he used to come by Elsa's window when she was lonely and even make snow bunnies to cheer her up. Though it puzzled him why she was in that position. After she reached the age of fourteen, he stopped coming around. And that really puzzled her but she couldn't blame him. He was out doing guardian stuff so she couldn't depend on him all the time when it came to her loneliness.

"Yup, it's me!" He said cheerily as he sat on the end of the balcony, leaning on his staff. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Wow look at you snowflake" said Jack astonished. "You're all grown up"

Elsa slightly blushed and smiled.

"Looks like I can't call you snowflake anymore" he remarked jokingly.

Elsa didn't know what to say at that time. All she could say was, "I can't believe that-"

"-I came by here unexpectedly?" He added. "Yeeeah, sorry about that I had to-"

"-handle your guardian business, Jack? I understand"

Jack chuckled.

"What's funny?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms and smirking.

"When we finish each other's sentences" he replied.

"Oooh yeah! We used to do that all the time" she giggled.

"Yes we did. Oh! How's your sister doing? What's her name again? Agatha?"

"Anna. Her name is Anna" she corrected him.

"OH! Anna! Right!"

She giggled. "It's nice to see again"

"And it's nice to see you again too?... Very nice" he said as he looked at her, realizing her beauty.

She blushed a little. "So... Uh, how's guardian life?"

"Its been okay" he said in a annoyed tone. "But I still have my free time when I'm not doing my job"

Elsa smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you have your little breaks, which by the way, what do you do when-"

She was cut off by a snowball hitting her face. She immediately wiped it off as Jack laughed jokingly.

"Oh ha ha! ha! Very funny!" She said sarcastically. She found herself to be yawning again.

"Uh oh! Someone's tired" he teased.

"You're lucky I am, Frost because-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Went Elsa's door.

"Who is it?!" Asked Elsa.

"Anna, duh!"

Elsa was going to tell Jack to hide but she didn't want to because she figured it would be unfair to keep this a secret. Jack wasn't just her childhood friend, he was Anna's too.

"I'll be right back"

Jack shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. Staying near the balcony.

Elsa slightly opened the door. "Yes Anna?"

"I Forgot to tell you something-"

Elsa cut her off. "Okay but first…. I need to show you something!"

Anna tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Oh okay! What is it?"

"Oh you'll see!" She gently pulled Anna by the arm and Covered her eyes, slowly heading straight to the balcony.

"Hey Anna, Remember that boy we used to play with when we were kids but Mama and Papa didn't believe he was real?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, Why?" She asked. "Come on! Show me the surprise! You're hands are getting cold"

Elsa removed her hands from Anna's eyes. And to her surprise, It was him, sitting there smiling and gently waving at Anna.

"I... Is it really-"

"Yes Anna. It's me" he said. "Long time no see, twinkle toes"

Anna gasped in joy. "Y... You remember me! ... And you still call me twinkle toes!" She ran over to him and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"So what brings you here Jack-" Anna gasped, getting an idea. "Oh! Oh! Tomorrow! We're having a very special traditional dance! But it's going to be at night!" She giggled.

Jack smiled. "That's really nice Anna but-"

"OH! OH! OOOH! We're having a chocolate buffet! And- OH! Our cousin Rapunzel is coming over and she's quite the beauty! And you're going to LOOOOVE Her!" Anna nudged her elbow at Jack, winking and teasing him.

Jack's cheeks suddenly started to glow bright red at that mention of Rapunzel's name. "Okaaaay, changing the subject now but make it quick because I gotta go. I can't stay here long. So how have you two been? How's palace life?"

"Fine" they both replied at the same time.

"Yeah. It's been great!" Said Anna happily.

"The chocolate and the parties and the chocolate... Sorry but I just loooove chocolate!" Anna giggled.

They all laughed with each other.

"And what about you snowflake?"

"Oh! It's been really great!" Replied Elsa. "Being Queen of Arendelle is absolutely marvelous"

Jack was impressed. "Wow! That IS great!"

The two giggled at each other. Anna started to yawn.

"uh oh! Looks like both of my snowflakes is getting tired" teased Jack.

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we better go to bed"

"Yup!" Agreed Elsa, also yawning as well.

"And I better get going" said Jack. "It was nice seeing you two again. Sorry I couldn't stay long"

"But can you make it to-"

Elsa cut her off. "Anna" she nodded her head no. Which caused Anna to tilt her head down.

"I'll try, twinkle toes"

Anna shot her head up and widely grinned in joy. "YAY!" She cheered.

"Well it was nice having this little conversation but I'll see you guys around"

"Jack?" Elsa said.

"Yes Elsa?"

She didn't say anything else; she wrapped her arms around him and Hugged him in embrace, smiling warmly. Having the warm feeling inside of him, he hugged her back.

"Please be safe out there Jack"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Oh and I almost forgot to give you guys something before I leave"

They looked at each other then looked at Jack. "What?" They both asked. Before they knew, two giant snowballs hit their faces.

"HEY!" They shouted then laughed as they wiped the snow off of them. As soon as they got all the snow off, he was gone.

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Well that was kinda rude" she giggled. "He didn't even- oh nevermind."

"That reminds me! Anna? What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh! I was just going to ask that if... Uh? Well... Oh sugarplums!" She pouted. "I forgot! Oh well. Goodnight Elsa"

"Goodnight Anna"

She walked out of the room yawning.

Just as Elsa was about to leave the balcony... A snowflake nipped at her nose.

That's just Jack's way of reminding her that he'll always be their friend... And Guardian. She smiled up at the sky.

"I Will see you around too….. my good friend"


End file.
